Legion Bullguard
This 8ft tall zombie is wrapped in black linens. It wears ancient golden armor, and its head is that of a solid brass bull. Black stitching lines its marble-like skin. Beneath its skin, the zombie's veins glow a golden color from molten brass flowing through it. It wields a heavy bladed fiery bronze greataxe. It snorts great gouts of red flame as it charges towards you, howling. 'Legion Bullguard CR 6 XP: 2400' CE Large Undead Init +1 Senses Darkvision 60ft, Scent, Perception +18 'Defense' AC 25(+1 Dex, +9 Natural Armor, +6 Armor, -1 Size) Flat Footed-24, Touch-10 HP 76(8d8+40) DR 5/adamantine and slashing Fast Healing 1 Fort +7 Ref +4 Will +9 Channel Resistance +4 Defensive Abilities: Gold Clad, Immune to Fire, Magic Vulnerability, Natural Cunning, Undead Traits 'Offense' Speed: 30ft''' Reach:' 10ft '''Melee:' 2 Slams +16(1d8+1d6 Fire+13), Gore +11(1d8+1d6 Fire+7), Greataxe +17(2d8+1d6 Fire+14/Crit x3+2d10 Fire) Ranged: Minotaur Double Crossbow +7(2d8+1/Crit 19-20x2) Special Attacks: Brass Head, Powerful Charge, Serpent Quarrels 'Statistics' Str 34 Dex 12 Con - Int 8 Wis 17 Cha 19 Base Attk +4 CMB +17(+19 vs Bull Rush) CMD 28(30 vs Bull Rush) Feats: Cleave, Power Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Natural Attack(Gore) Skills: Climb +21, Intimidate +15, Perception +18, Survival +9 Racial Modifier: +4 Perception, +4 Survival SQ: Soldier of the Undying Legion, Will of the Undying King Gear: +1 flaming burst large bronze greataxe, masterwork bronze breastplate, masterwork minotaur double crossbow Brass Head-'' When a Bullguard is created, molten brass is poured over its head and down its throat. This gives all of the Bullguard's natural attacks the flaming quality. In addition 1/2d4 rounds, the Bullguard can breathe a 30ft cone of molten brass. It does 4d6 fire damage, and 2d6 bludgeoning damage, Reflex DC 18 halves the damage. Any creature that fails the save is entangled by the molten brass and takes 8 points of fire damage per round till the brass is removed or destroyed. The brass layer has 8 hp and a hardness of 8. A creature can also break free of the brass with a strength check DC 18. ''Gold Clad, Soldier of the Undying Legion, Will of the Undying King- As Skeletal Legionaire/Archer ''Magic Vulnerability-'' Whenever the Bullguard takes cold damage, its brass solidifies, staggering it for 1d6 rounds. Electricity damage further liquifies the brass, giving the Bullguard electricity vulnerability, but giving it the effects of the haste spell for 1d6 rounds whenever it takes electricity damage. ''Powerful Charge-'' Gore +16, Damage: 2d8+1d6 Fire+13 ''Serpent Quarrel-'' As Serpent Arrow from Skeletal Legionaire/Archer, except that the DC is 18. The Bullguard of the Undying Legion are shocktroopers. Their job is to break enemy lines. They are minotaurs that are partially mummified, killed by pooring molten brass over their head, then animated. The Bullguard are about as intelligent as normal minotaurs, but rarely make any more intelligible sounds than roars. The Puppet Master managed to find a surprising number of Bullguard beneath the Black Glass Desert, though it did cost the lives of an entire Skink tribe.